


I mean, Obviously

by MalecFightwood



Series: It’s You and Me Now [1]
Category: The Wilds (TV 2020)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Girls in Love, Weddings, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:28:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalecFightwood/pseuds/MalecFightwood
Summary: They've been trapped on this damn island for 6 months now, and Shelby doesn't know when, or even if, they're ever gonna get off of it, what she does know, however, is that she wants to spend the rest of her life, however long that may be, as Toni's wife.
Relationships: Shelby Goodkind/Toni Shalifoe
Series: It’s You and Me Now [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2143776
Comments: 10
Kudos: 216





	I mean, Obviously

**Author's Note:**

> This is set like, 5-6 months after the finale, and they're still on the island (In episode 9, the box that Agent Young is going through is dated January 10, which means they were on the island for like 7 months)  
> This is unbeta'd and kinda rushed, but I did my best haha  
> I love comments! I hope you enjoy!

6 months. They had been stuck on that damn island for 6. Fucking. Months. So far, at least. Who knew how much longer until they’d be rescued, _if _they’d be rescued.__

__It scared Toni, the thought of being on that island for the rest of her life, however long that may be. Hell, it scared all of them._ _

__But as scared as Toni was, she was somewhat.. relieved? Maybe relieved was the wrong word. Like, she hated that she was stranded on a deserted fucking island, but relieved that the people who she was on it with didn’t suck too bad. She was glad that Marty was with her, that she didn’t have to go through it alone, she didn’t have to sit up at night and wonder if Marty was looking for her, or calling her phone to see if she’d answer._ _

__And then there was Shelby._ _

___Shelby _._ _ __

__

____If you had told Toni 6 months ago that she’d fall in love with a Jesus loving pageant queen from Texas, she’d probably tell you to fuck off. But alas, here she was, leaned up against the side of the bluff, said pageant queen sitting between her legs with her back pushed against her chest, circling strands of blond hair around her fingers, the sounds of the waves crashing breaking their silence._ _ _ _

__

____“Do you think we’re ever getting out of here?” Shelby asked suddenly. It was random, and not really like Shelby, she was always so optimistic. Still, Toni thought for a moment before answering._ _ _ _

__

____“I don’t know. It’s been 6 months, so the odds aren’t looking good. I’d hope that one day, though, we’d get to leave, put the days of waking up with sand in our asses behind us.”_ _ _ _

__

____That made Shelby giggle. Toni liked the sound._ _ _ _

__

____“Don’t get me wrong, I wanna get off of this island,” Shelby began, “but I’m not looking forward to the whole ‘yeah I’m definitely gay’ talk I’ll have with my parents, they’re gonna be less than pleased to have their perfect image tarnished by their ‘sinful daughter’. They’ll kick me out so fast._ _ _ _

__

____“You say that as if I wasn’t planning on taking you back to Minnesota with me.” Toni said nonchalantly._ _ _ _

__

____Shelby turned her head and looked up at her girlfriend, smiling._ _ _ _

__

____Toni rolled her eyes playfully, a smile pulling at her lips. “What? As if you haven’t thought about it!”_ _ _ _

__

____“Oh I have, it’s just nice to hear it said.” Shelby turned her head back to watch the ocean._ _ _ _

__

____“You know, if we do get out of here, we’ll most likely get a shit load of cash as compensation. We could... we could get our own place.” Toni was nervous on that last part._ _ _ _

__

____Shelby sat up fully this time and moved so her whole body was facing Toni. “Really?” She smiled._ _ _ _

__

____Toni smiled back. “Well obviously.”_ _ _ _

__

____Shelby closed the distance between them and kissed Toni. It was quick, but it was enough. “I love you.” Shelby said when she pulled away._ _ _ _

__

____It wasn’t the first time she said it, not even close, but it made Toni’s heart do backflips, as if it were. “I love you, too.”_ _ _ _

__

____They stared at each other for a few moments longer, and then Toni said it before her brain could even catch up. “I’m gonna marry you one day.” And then she paused because “ _what the fuck, Toni? You can’t just say that shit out of the blue! Fuck _!”___ _ _ _

__

______Luckily for Toni though, her inner monologue was hushed when Shelby kissed her again. “Well that’s a relief, because you’re never getting rid of me, might as well make it legal.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Toni smiled and then they both looked up when they heard Dot calling from down the beach._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Yo, lovebirds! Stop eye-fucking and come help with dinner.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______***_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______It was quiet under the lychee tree, only the sound of Toni and Shelby’s breathing filled the early morning air. They lay there, together, Shelby’s head on Toni’s chest, listening to her heart beat._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“What color will our room be?” Shelby asked suddenly._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Hmm?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“In our place. What’s our color scheme?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“We have to have one?” Toni questioned._ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Shelby sat up and looked down at her. “Of course we have to have one. I’m not having a million different colors splayed all over our room.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Toni smiled. “I like the sound of that.”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______“Of what?”_ _ _ _ _ _

__

______Toni sat up and moved closer to Shelby. “ _Our room. _”___ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Shelby kissed her once. “Our room,” Twice. “Our house.” Three times._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________Toni never saw this for herself, not since Regan. She was sure she would never be able to love anyone again, let alone _be _loved by anyone again. It was different with Shelby, though. This type of love was something she had never felt before, something she didn’t know she was capable of, it scared and excited her all at the same time. They’d been dating just shy of 6 months, but in a way, it really felt like longer, with being trapped on an island together and spending every single day in each other’s presence and all. And sure, they got under each other’s skin, but at the end of the day, they were so in love that none of it mattered.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________They pulled away from the kiss and Shelby touched her forehead to Toni’s. “Did you mean what you said the other day? About marrying me someday?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________Toni grabbed her hand. “Of course I did.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Well then, let someday be today.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“What?” Toni was taken aback._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________“Look, I know we haven’t been together that long, but I love you, more than anything, and we say _someday _, but we don’t know if someday will ever happen, because, let’s face it, who knows when, or even _if _we’re getting off this island. I want to be your wife today, and for the rest of my life, however long that is.”_____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Toni blinked for the first time since Shelby started her speech, and tears began to fall. She smiled as the tears ran down her cheeks. “Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Shelby stood, bringing Toni with her, she then knelt on one knee, still gripping Toni’s hand. “Toni Shalifoe, I love you, and I want to be your wife more than anything, and if we’re gonna die here, I wanna die married to the love of my life. So, marry me?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Toni was crying even more at this point, but she was giggling too. “I mean, obviously.” She wiped at her tears._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Yeah?” Shelby stood, smiling her biggest smile._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Yes!”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Shelby grabbed Toni’s face and kissed her hard._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Later that morning, Shelby and Toni walked hand in hand back to the rest of the group, who were sitting around the camp fire._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Ah, the lovebirds return.” Said Fatin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Bite me.” Toni replied as she and Shelby sat down._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“So, I have a question.” Shelby piped up. “How good do ya’ll reckon you’d be at helpin’ us throw together a last minute, deserted island weddin’?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________There were shocked gasps and mouths dropping all around._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“No way!” Dot smiled._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Way.” Shelby replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“This is so amazing!” Martha exclaimed, walking on her knees over to hug Toni, and then Shelby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“That’s so great guys, really,” Fatin began, “though, if I’m being honest, I always thought Martha and Marcus would be the first to get married.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“He’s not ready for that type of commitment yet.” Martha said, running her hand over the mannequin’s chest. The rest of the girls laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Wait,” Dot began, “Shelby, you’re the only one here who’s qualified to officiate a marriage, are you gonna do it yourself?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Actually, we were gonna ask if one of you would do it. Even if I did it, I’m pretty sure it technically wouldn’t be legal anyway, but that doesn’t matter.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Yeah, this is just for us.” Toni said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Well, I’m obviously a bridesmaid, so, count me out of the whole ‘officiator’ thing.” Fatin said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Obviously?” Came Leah’s voice._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Yeah, I was the first to know about them, therefore I have to be a bridesmaid.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Right, because that makes sense.” Leah replied._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Look, you’ll all be apart of it, just figure out how amongst yourselves.” Shelby looked around at her friends._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The group spent the next few hours talking and planning, figuring out how to make the best wedding they could with what they had._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________The sun was about an hour away from setting. Fatin was trying as best she could to pull Shelby’s uneven hair into a low bun. The girls had decided that Dot would officiate, Martha and Leah would be Toni’s bridesmaids, and Fatin and Rachel would be Toni’s. Martha would also carry the rings that Fatin let them use until they got real ones._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“There, all done. Well, as best as can be done I guess.” Fatin said as she finished up with Shelby’s hair._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Thank you, Fatin, I really do appreciate it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Fatin smiled at her. “I’m gonna go see if the other two are ruining Toni’s hair.” And she set off to where the others were._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Shelby walked over to where Rachel was sitting and bent down in front of her. “So, Toni and I were wondering if it would be okay if we got Dot to say a few words about Nora? Only if you’re alright with it, though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________Rachel smiled. “I don’t think Leah would be too impressed.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________“Lucky it’s not Leah’s wedding.” Shelby smiled back._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________After the shark attack, things went south for a while. Rachel and Nora went into the ocean, but only Rachel came out, she was missing a hand, but she was alive. Leah started on this tangent about how Nora was involved in this all, how she’d caught Nora talking to a tree and how she trapped her in the ground. The others didn’t know what to believe, because okay, on one hand, sure, it might make sense, because why _were _there water purification tablets in ‘Jeanette’s’ bag, and why would Nora trap Leah, but on the other hand, if this was all just some kind of fucked up joke, then why had no one come to rescue them after Nora died, because surely, they wouldn’t let it go on with one of their own dead. In the end, they figured that there was no point going on about it because they were stuck there, and it was obvious they weren’t leaving any time soon. That really pissed Leah off, but she never found any other evidence, almost as if someone had removed it all, so she never brought it up again, but you could tell it was eating her up inside.___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Toni’s hair was down around her shoulders. She wanted to ‘go for something different’._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Oh my god, who are you?” Fatin asked as she walked over._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“It’s just hair, dude, my face is the same.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I know, I'm just so used to seeing your entire face, not just from the cheekbones forward.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Toni rolled her eyes._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Well, I just came to see how we’re going over here.” Fatin continued._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I think we’re good.” Martha said, then she looked at Toni, “you ready?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Toni smiled and nodded. “Yeah.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Great, I’ll go tell the others.” Fatin turned and walked away._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“You nervous?” Marty asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“A little, I’m more excited though.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Marty grabbed Toni’s hand. “I’m so proud of you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Shelby, stop!” Fatin could be heard yelling. Toni, Martha and Leah looked over to see Shelby walking over to them, followed by Fatin closely behind her. “I tried to stop her.” Fatin said when they reached the group. “I told her it was bad luck to see you before the wedding but she wouldn’t listen.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“We saw each other this morning.” Shelby looked at Fatin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Plus nothing about this is really ‘traditional’ anyway.” Toni chimed in._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Exactly. Now if ya’ll don’t mind, I’d like a minute with my bride to be.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________The others left, leaving Shelby and Toni to themselves._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Cold feet?” Toni joked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Never.” Shelby kissed her. “I actually wanted to talk to you about something. I know that technically speaking this isn’t legal, but, I was hopin’ it’d be okay if I took your last name. It’s just, I don’t really want any of that hyphenating stuff, and I certainly don’t want either of us to have the same name as Dave and JoBeth Goodkin-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Toni cut her off with a kiss. “Shelby Shalifoe. I like it.” She said against Shelby’s lips.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Really?”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Really.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Shelby kissed her again. “Well, I should probably go.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“See you at the altar.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________***_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________They decided that despite there being no music, no fancy outfits and, honestly nothing that resembled a traditional wedding, that they would still walk down the ‘aisle’ anyway._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Dot stood on the beach, watching as the other women walked toward her one by one. Rachel was first, then Fatin, followed by Shelby, then Martha, Leah, and finally Toni._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________Toni and Shelby stood in front of Dot and reached for each other’s hands, then nodded at Dot to begin._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“I honestly don’t know what the fuck I’m doing, but here goes nothing.” Dot began. “We are gathered here today because we all wanted to go to Hawaii, but then our plane did a fucking nosedive-”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Dottie,” Shelby cut her off._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

________________“Hold on, I have a point. What I’m trying to say is that, we went through something really shitty, like really, _really _shitty, but despite all the fuckery, Shelby and Toni still found love in each other,”___ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Which we’re all still trying to wrap our heads around, by the way.” Rachel piped up._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Yeah, not gonna lie, it took us all by surprise.” Leah chimed in. Everyone laughed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“It did,” Dot continued, “but now, I feel like none of us would know what to do if you weren’t together.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________Everyone smiled at that._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Before we get into the vows,” Dot said, “Shelbs and Toni wanted to use this moment to remember our friend, Nora. She would have been here with us today if she could have been, and honestly, she probably would have written Toni’s vows.” That got another round of laughs. “We love you, Nora, and we miss you.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________A moment of silence passed._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“Who’s goin’ first?” Dot asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“I will,” Shelby said, “Toni, all my life, people told me that it was a sin to love someone of the same sex, they told me it was wrong. Well, if being in love with you is wrong, then I never want to be right again. You never fail to make me laugh, you always know what to say, and you make me feel safe, even despite the amount of times our lives have been in danger. I promise you that I’ll always put you first, and that I’ll never stop loving you.. Okay I’m done, I’m not real good at this stuff.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

__________________“You’re kidding right?” Toni asked, “How am I supposed to follow that up?” Shelby laughed as Toni took a deep breath and began, “Shelby, when I first met you, I knew you were gonna be a pain in my ass,” that made everyone giggle, “but it wasn’t until the first time you kissed me that I knew why. I love everything about you. I love how good you are, how you always see the best in everyone, and that you know how to calm me the fuck down. I can’t promise you that I’m gonna be _the _absolute best, but I can promise you that I’m gonna be _my _absolute best.” She looked at Dot once she was done._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“Martha, the rings?” Dot said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“Yeah.” Martha smiled and walked forward, handed Toni and Shelby the rings, then walked back to her spot._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“You got this part?” Dot asked Shelby._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“Yeah.” She smiled. She took Toni’s left hand and slid the ring onto her finger. “I Shelby, take you, Toni, to be my wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, on the good days and the bad, till death do us part.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Toni grabbed Shelby’s hand, sliding the ring on her finger and saying the same thing. ““I Toni, take you, Shelby, to be my wife, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, on the good days and the bad, till death do us part.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Shelby looked to Dot. “Now?” Dot asked._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“Now.” Shelby nodded._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________“Ladies and Marcus, by the power vested in me by absolutely no one, I now pronounce you wife and wife!” She looked at Toni, “Go on, Shalifoe, I know you’ve been itchin’ to do it.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Toni smiled and grabbed Shelby’s face, kissing her hard, while everyone cheered them on. They pulled apart and held there clasped hands above their heads._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Dot cupped her hands around her mouth. “I present to you, Mrs and Mrs Shalifoe.” More cheers._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Shelby looked to Toni, “I love you, Mrs Shalifoe.” She said._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

______________________Toni smiled at her, “I love you, too, Mrs Shalifoe.”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! You can find me on tumblr @ tonifuckingshalifoe


End file.
